hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Sworn
Alyssa Sworn was the bubblier and more round-faced daughter of Sheriff Tom Sworn. Her mother died before the events of the show. She was the fraternal twin sister of Alexa Sworn and best friend of Christina Wendall, both of whom she loved very much. 'Season One' The Angel - Alyssa is seen getting ready for a school dance at Hemlock Grove High School with Alexa and Christina. They all get dropped off by the Sheriff (her father), who has a hilarious argument with his twin daughters as he tries to convince them not to use the word "slutty" and to be back by "10 o’clock sharp." The girls make their promises, then skip away giggling. In Poor Taste - Alyssa and Alexa is woken up by Christina's mumbling while in her sleep. She then starts to scream and they then went to get their father to help Christina. Later Christina went back to Alyssa's house and told her why she was screaming. She explained that when she found the dead body in the woods she thought that it was fake and someone was playing a joke on her. She then told them that she kissed the corpse as a joke leaving both Alex and Alyssa shocked. The Crucible - On the other side of town Alyssa with Alexa and Christina are shopping for something for Christina to wear on her date with Tyler. They when see Peter and Letha together and Alyssa and Alexa started to make fun of them. Jenny then come over to them then Jenny, Alyssa and Alexa get into an argument when Jenny told Christina that she is beautiful and that the world doesn't need another person like Alyssa and Alexa. What Peter Can Live Without - Christina is in a mental institution when Alyssa and Alexa come to visit her. Seeing how lonely the hospital must be for Christina, they ask their father if they can bring her to stay with them. What God Wants - Alyssa and her sister Alexa are in their rooms having fun together when they are attacked by the vargulf and ripped to shreds covering their room with both of their blood. The Sheriff then comes into to find both of his daughter dead and holds and cries over them. Alyssa and Alexa's body were then taken away after the other police officers had arrived. Children of the Night - In a flash-back of Christina she was relieved to be the vargulf and the one who had killed Alyssa and the other victims. They also showed a flash-back with Alyssa and Alexa pressuring Christina to touch a part of a dead body in the abandoned Godfrey Steel Mill. 'Personality' She seems to be more kind and bubbly and compassionate than her twin sister. She is often seen in pink in contrast to the blue Alexa wears. Alyssa like her sister was manipulative and described by others as a "cunt" at a young age Alyssa had lost her mother so she grew up without any female role models. She was also a bully her and her sister got a kick out of bullying Shelley Godfrey. 'Physical Appearance' Alyssa has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Relationships *'Tom Sworn': Tom Sworn is Alyssa's adoring father. He raised her and Alexa alone once their mother passed away. He is constantly seen as a clueless but loving father, trying to protect his daughter while giving them freedom. *'Alexa Sworn': Alexa Sworn is Alyssa's fraternal twin sister. They are always seen together and sometimes finishes the other's sentences. They are extremely close, sharing a room and a best friend. The two often team up together to tease or push Christina into doing something. *'Christina Wendall': Christina Wendall is Alyssa's other best friend. She often taunts Christina along with her sister, however when Christina suffers a mental breakdown she shows the girl compassion. *'Jenny Fredericks': Jenny Fredericks and Alyssa did not get along when in a store while Jenny was talking to Christina Alyssa insulted Jenny making Jenny retaliate. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Character Category:Recurring Character